Simba daje karę Nala za późnienie
by witek17b
Summary: To jest o Król lew. I nie jestem właścicielem Król lew, to jest właścicielem disney król lew. Zawartość ta jest dojrzała, jeżeli nie masz 18 lat lub więcej i czujesz urażony to proszę nie czytać tego.


div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Dzisiaj był bardzo ładny dzień słonecznie, które oświetlało środku jaskini dumy rock./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba i Nala obudzili się jako pierwsi, Simba próbował obudzić mamę żeby go umyła, ale Sarabi matka Simby spała, więc Simba postanowił sam pójść do stawu i umyć się./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Nala przyszła do Simby i zapytała co będziemy dzisiaj robić, pójdźmy na polanie sawanny i tam pobawmy się złapanie świstaka. Dobry pomysł Simba -powiedziała Nala. Ale najpierw muszę pójść do rzeki, zobaczyć występ Gnu, będzie tylko trwało 1 godzinę -powiedziała Nala. Ok Nala, to ja będę czekał tam na polanie sawanny na ciebie -powiedział Simba, Nala uśmiechnęła i polizała policzka Simby, a Simba zarumienił. Sarabi obudziła się i rozglądała gdzie jest Simba, kręciła głowę lewo i zobaczyła obok jej leży jej mąż Mufasa który śpi mocno. Sarabi wstała i zobaczyła koło jej trochę dalej leży jej przyjaciółka Sarabi, zobaczyła że też nie ma Nala córka Sarafina. Pomyślyła pewnie są na polanie sawanny/spanspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;" i bawią się, więc kierowała stronę do polany sawanny i nagle zobaczyła Simba ale nie widziała Nali. Sarabi widziała syna który leżał i patrzył stronę stado zebr, więc postanowiła że się zakradnie do Simby i zobaczy czy zorientuje i odwróci do jej. Podeszła cicho do Simby a Simba usłyszał i obrócił się stronę swojej matki, a mama pytała syna co robisz i gdzie jest Nala. Ja czekam Nala która poszła nad rzeką na występ Gnu i mieliśmy pobawić się złapanie świstaka, Powiedziała że będzie trwało 1 godzina i wróci -powiedział Simba./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"A Sarabi postanowiła że go umyje, wzięła Simba i umyła go, A Sarabi skończyła i powiedziała ze muszę iść do dumy rock. Synku spokojnie jak skończy występ to przyjdzie do ciebie -powiedziała Sarabi, Dobrze mamo, polizał pysk matki./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Występ Gnu skończyło, miało skończy 1 godzinę, a dopiero skończył się 2 godziny. Ale było piękne, o jej miałam być u Simby na polanie sawanny po 1 godziny, muszę pieszyć się -powiedziała Nala, i biegła szybko jak tylko może./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba dialog:/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Reszty ile mogę czekać na Nala miała być już, może coś jej stało, jeszcze poczekam chwilę, jeśli nie wróci to sprawdzę co się stało jej./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Nala dialog:/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"O już widzę polanie sawanny, mam nadzieję że Simba nie jest wściekły i mi wybaczy za późnienie./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba zobaczył nie daleko polanie że tam biegnie tą stronę Nala, No nareszcie pojawia się powiedział- Simba. Już jestem Simba, Wybacz mi za późnienie, ale trwało trochę długo -powiedziała Nala. Wiesz ile musiałem czekać na ciebie! - krzyknął Simba, był wściekły i zły na Nala. Bardzo Przepraszam Simba - Powiedziała Nala była smutna i jej było przykro./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba /spanspan style="font-size: 13.12px; font-family: verdana, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , sans-serif; font-size: 13.12px;"milczał, jego wzrok nadal z/spanspan style="font-size: 13.12px; font-family: verdana, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , sans-serif; font-size: 13.12px;"imne./span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"Nala: zadrżał ze strachu. /spanspan data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"„Co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić?"- /spanspan data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"zapytała drżącym głosem./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba końcu otworzył usta i powiedział: musisz zostać ukarana za późnienie Nala!./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba nie chcę być ukarana, proszę płakała Nala, prosiła go ale Simba nie słuchał tylko patrzył na ją. /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"" Nie! Czekaj! Simba, p-proszę nie robić!" Nala błagała przez zdławionym szlochem jak Simba górował nad nią groźnie./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"„Nadszedł czas". Simba powiedział z uśmieszkiem. walnął łapę się jej zad, że rzucił się na Nala, która płakała bardzo. Simba, Proszę! błagam cię!, tylko raz spóźniłam się, więcej to nie powtórzy./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Nala powiedziała, jej oddech, jej umysł wirował jak pomyślała z powrotem do czasów po raz pierwszy otrzymała karę od przyjaciela Simba. Zadrżała, kiedy przypomniała sobie tortury i ból przeszła .../span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"„Nala! Przysięgam, jeśli trzymać uniku mnie uczynię was kara tyle gorzej!"./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;" /span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Słowa Simba jest przeciągnięty Nala z dala od jej myśli, a ona przełknęła ślinę ze strachu. 'gorzej?' Ta myśl sprawiła, Nala zamrozić się na strachu, dając Simby tylko tyle czasu, aby ją mieć przypięte./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;"„Proszę, nie ... Simba .." Simba czknął./span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"„Zamknij się,Nala". Simba wstał i spojrzał na Nala/spanspan data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"./spanspan data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;" /spanspan data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"„Teraz, wstać i odwrócić."/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Posłusznie Nala spełnione, wznoszące się od Simba./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"„Hmm ... co za ładny widok." Simba zadumał się, podziwiając Nala doskonale okrągłe, jędrne policzki tyłek, jak również jej całkowicie odsłonięte szeregowcy. Dla niej dno Nala wydawała się niemal w blasku zachodzącego słońca, oświetlając każdy zakręt, każdy drganie mięśni, który leżał pod jej jedwabiście gładkiej sierści. Jak źle nie Simba chcą chwycić chwycić tych gładkich policzkach i uczynić je do niej, aby zbić je, dopóki nie były czerwone i surowe, skubać na nich aż Nala krzyczała na nią, aby zatrzymać./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Simba otarł jej język na jej Klejnoty, ślinią się na myśl o tym, że na całkowitą kontrolę./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Powoli, niemal groźnie, zbliżyła się do kociego drgające. Podpierając się jeg na tylnych łapach, ona usiadł na brzegu jego i położył jedną łapę przodu na małe z tyłu Nala, a drugi na jej prawym zadek policzek. skóra lwiątko było ciepły pod jej poduszki łap, i lekko drży. Simba uśmiechnął się i zamkną oczy ba żbika. „Teraz, być kochany i liczyć na głos, dobrze?/span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"C... co będę liczył? -zapytała Nala/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Będziesz liczyła!/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"Z powiedział, że Simba uniósł prawą łapę wysoko nad głowę, a następnie obrócił go z taką siłą, że kiedy wszedł w kontakt z Fuli tyłek policzek, głośny „bicz" rozległ się i echem całą drogę w dół wąwozu. Gdzieś w oddali, zebra krzyknęła ze strachu na hałas./span/span/p  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;"„ała!" Nala/spanspan style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;" krzyknęła z bólu i zaskoczenia./span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;""Co to było?"/span/span/p  
/div  
p style="margin: 0px;" /p  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="font-family: , , sans-serif;"„W ... WUH ... Jeden .." Nala zdołała wykrztusić./span/span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;""Tak myślałem. Dobra Nala „. Simba uśmiechnął się nieśmiało w dół w bezsilnej lwiątko jak po raz kolejny przyniósł jej łapa w dół na policzkach pulsujący. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz./span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;"„Dziesięć ... e-jedenaście ... Tuh -... Tw-dwanaście ..."Nala nadal dusiła się numery jak łzy bólu spływały jej po policzkach i wylądował na jej zaciśniętymi łapach. Szlochy udręczone jej maleńką ramkę jako Nala nadal ją zbić. policzki ass Nali były teraz czerwone i surowe, a każdy nowy policzek z łapy Simba wysłał wstrząsy bólu krąży przez jej ciało, aż do czubka ogona drżącym. Pulsujący ból czuł zaczynał aby jej zawrót głowy i wizja przejść ciemno./span/p  
/div  
div style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;" data-blogger-escaped-style="margin-bottom: 1em; padding: 0px;"  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;"Podobnie jak Nala myślała, że będzie zwolniony z bólu poprzez blokowanie obecnie, klapsy zatrzymany. Ostrożnie Simba uniósł się w górę i zamknął oczy Simba./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px;"span style="font-family: arial, helvetica, sans-serif;" data-blogger-escaped-style="background-color: white; font-family: , , sans-serif;"Koniec kary Nala, wybaczam ci -powiedział Simba, dziękuję Simba i przepraszam płakała Nala. Simba polizał zad Nala. Simba i Nala położyli pod drzewem przytuleni i usnęli./span/p  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
